caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dialogue Walkthrough
Using the''' Bolt text will give you the best positive result. Chairman Brass Enter the bunker #Hello. I'm sorry for summoning you here in such a hurry, but the matter is urgent. Please tell me, how is your training going? #*'''Very well. The last stage was quite successful. #*Ok, I guess. #**No. Not really, I'm making good progress. #**Well, it's pretty hard, bit I think I'm doing fine. (Chairman Brass -1) # You see, Olaf had an explicit order not to leave the bunker and to get prepared for a very important mission. For this reason, he could not supervise your last training. Nevertheless, he disobeyed the orders and left the bunker at some time during the last night; Can you think of any possible why he would do such thing? Have you heard anything or saw him doing anything unusual? #*'Hmm... No sir. There's absolutely nothing I can think of.' #*Yes,. He said something about the food in the bunker. #**Now when I think about it, it's actually absolutely irrelevant. #**He said that it tastes horribly. (Smart -1) #***It's not, I just thought that you should know. (Rational -1) #***I don't know, but it's the only thing I remember him saying. (Smart -1) #***It's not. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry about that. #***Maybe he found a place with better food. (Smart -4) #****Oh. Never mind then. I just took a wild guess. #****I just thought I should warn you. If you don't do something to improve the taste of the food, we may lose more people in the future. (Rational -1) #Ok. Do you realize that with Olaf currently missing, you are the only scout we have available? #*But sir... I'm not really a scout yet. #**Dear Lord! (Smart -1) #***No choice means no choice, I guess. (Tough -1) #***I understand, I'll do it, sir. (Tough +1) #**Ok, sir. #***Wow! It's really surprising, but I guess I have no choice. #***It's an honor, sir! (Tough +3) #*'Yes sir. (Tough +1)' #**Wow! It's really surprising, but I guess I have no choice. #**'It's an honor, sir! (Tough +3)' Heard about demons Requires talk about Emilia baby with Solanum III, the High Priest of Orth or Jacob Fulier, in Confusion. #Yes. I know that the world outside is full of superstitious people who believe in demons and other nonsense, but we need a scientific explanation here. Fairy tales won't help us much. #*It's not a fairy tale. Demons exist. They come at night and copulate with sleeping women while paralyzing them with their evil magic. #**Not at all. (Rational -10, Chairman Brass -5) #***Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. Goodbye, sir. leave #***Please listen to me. It's very serious. If this baby grows into an adult demon, we'll have a very serious problem here. We must kill it imeediately. (Rational -10, Chairman Brass -5) #***I can prove to you that it's a demon. (Rational -10, Chairman Brass -5) #**Yes. Of course. (Virtuous -1, Chairman Brass -2) #*'Yes. You are right. I'll go search for a more scientific explanation. See you later. leave' Emilia First talk #Oh, hi! I'm glad you are here! I wanted to talk to you. You're going out to a mission, right? #*How did you know? #**Hm. Well. What did you want to talk to me about? #**By whom? (Trustworthy +1) #*'Yes, but I don't know if I'm supposed to speak to you about it. (Trustworthy +1)' #I... eh.... wanted to ask you a favor... I've got a baby son... #*'That's right. You've had a son... Sorry. I should have congratulated you when you gave birth. (Friendly +1, Emilia +1)' #*What about him? #Well, not a real monster, but he's... scary. He's very hairy and he has those teeth, sharp teeth. And his eyes... He's like an animal... And he makes animal and tries to climb on things. Never stops. #*'Oh! It sounds like a serious problem. What did the medics say about it? (Friendly +6, Emilia +6)' #*Oh! You're right. He is a monster. #**Ah. OK then. How I can help? (Virtuous +4) #**A disorder, huh? Sounds more like a curse to me. (Friendly -1, Rational -5, Emilia -5) #***Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut. #***I don't know... Others need to know there's a monster living next to them. (Friendly -3, Emilia -5) #****Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone. #****It depends on what you can offer me in exchange. (Virtuous -10, Emilia -50) #Well... maybe... eh... when you are out there... maybe you meet someone or maybe you find a book about generic disorders. Even if he cannot be healed, I still want to know what's going on with him, because I... I don't want people to see him as a monster... Maybe, if they see that his condition has a medical explanation, maybe they'll accept him. #*'Of course. I'll do everything I can./Ok. I'll try. (Virtuous +4, Emilia +17)' #*Sorry, but I can't help you. It may put my mission at risk. (Virtuous -10) #*Do you really think that I've got nothing else to do, but to look for some useless information that won't heal your monster kid anyway? #**Ha, ha. It was a joke. Of course I'll help you. (gain mission "Emilia asked you to find information about her son's disease.") #**Well. Whatever. (Friendly -20, Emilia -13) #***Yeak. Ok. #***I don't know about that. #****Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone. #****It depends on what you can offer me in exchange. (Virtuous -10, Emilia -50) Heard about demons Requires talk about Emilia baby with Solanum III, the High Priest of Orth or Jacob Fulier, in Confusion. #Any news? #*I know what's going on with your baby. It's a demon child. (Rational -1) #*'I've heard a funny theory about your son being a demon child.' #*No. Nothing yet, unfortunately. #A demon child? #*Yes. There are demons living below the ground, and they come to women while they are asleep, paralyze them and they lie upon them and conceive demon babies. (Rational -1) #*'The High Priest of Orth told me this.' #*'I've spoken to a demon hunter and he has told this to me.' #You know, it's strange, but I did have this dream of a demon lying on my chest, and I could not move or scream. I spoke about it with the doctor. He said it's called sleep paralysis, some sort of sleep disorder. #*Hmm. It's a strange coincidence. Don't you think? #**No. Definitely not. (Rational +2) #**Well. I don't know. There are so many inexplicable things around us that one should not discard any possibilities. (Rational -1, Emilia -2) #**Of course I do. (Rational -5, Emilia -2) #*'It's just a silly superstition. Yoir child must have some scientifically explicable illness. That's all. (Rational +2)' #*I'm pretty sure that it's true. Your child is a demon. #Are you... talking seriously or is it some sort of a joke? (requires tell Emilia you don't discredit the demon theory) #*Absolutely seriously... and I'll tell you more. You must kill this baby immediately before it becomes an adult demon. (Rational -5, Emilia -3) #**OK. Fine. leave #**If you don't want to talk about it it doesn't mean that the problem is gone. If you don't kill the baby yourself, I'll have to tell others about it. (Friendly -5, Rational -2, Emilia -30) #**I can prove to you that it's a demon. #***OK. As you wish, but it'll be your problem when it grows up into an adult demon. I'll probably be far away from this place at that moment. #****OK. leave #****I'll have to tell others about it... for your own sake. (Friendly -5, Rational -2, Emilia -30) #***If you don't do as I tell you, I'll have to inform Chairman Brass about it. (Friendly -5, Rational -2, Emilia -30) #*Yes. It's a joke of course. Sorry. I shouldn't be joking about such serious subjects. (Trustworthy -1) #Thanks a lot for helping me. I'm so desperate. You're my only hope. (requires tell Emilia you discredit the demon theory) #*'Cheer up. Everything will be fine. I'll find a solution. (Friendly +3, Emilia +4)' #*You are welcome. (Emilia +3) Cricket It's complicated, you know... politics Ask about any tribe and their relationships to get this dialogue. #Insects, you know, cicadas, flies, all kinds. (requires ask about hives) #*'What for?' #**'Hmm. Sounds tasty. (Friendly +3, Cricket +5)' #**Yuck! Eating insects?!! (Friendly -1) #***OK. Thank you. the grasshopper (Tough +1, Cricket +1) #****Delicious! (Tough +1, Cricket +3) #****OK. I expected it to taste worse. #****Terrible. I think I'm going to puke. (Trustworthy +1, Tough -5, Cricket -1) #***Do you mind if I take it with me and taste it later? (Cricket -1) #***Eh... I should better not. My stomach isn't quite well today. I'm afraid it'll make it worse. (Trustworthy -1, Cricket -3) #***Yuck!!! No way I'm eating this! (Friendly -1, Trustworthy +1, Cricket -4) #*Oh, I see. So what ideas do Drekar don't want people to have? #Ideas, you know. Like fighting Drekar or not paying them...And they do it well, scaring people. Everyone's afraid. Pullid pay them their tribute and Lintu... Lintu don't but they still do what Drekar want them to do. They just sit on their butts and let Drekar do their business on their territory. Pullid hate Lintu really bad for that. #*'For what?' #**'Do they like being allies with Drekar?' #***'And what if Lintu and Pullid join their forces against Drekar? (Virtuous +5, Cricket +5)' #***I see. I guess they're doing their best to protect their people. Good for them... Look, there's another question I'd like to ask. #**I can understand them. Can I ask you something else? #*I see. Look, there's something else I wanted to ask you about. Kukul Hello, traveler #I'm Kukul, the leader of this tribe. What brings you here, ? #*I'm looking for a friend of mine. #*'Cricket sends you his regards. (Friendly +5, Kukul +5)' #*I need a doctor. #*I've heard that you have a vast book collection. Is there a doctor in this tribe? #You're talking to him. I'm the doctor here. #*Great. Can you do some healing for me? #*'Really?!! I thought you were the leader of this tribe.' #**'Why is it so?' #***'The place you were born in, Qubba. Is it a town?' #****'Why did you leave it?' #*****'Where did you go from there? (Kukul +3)' #*****I see. Can you tell me how to get to Qubba? #****Can you tell me how to get there? #***Very interesting. Can you do some healing for me, please? #**Oh, I see. Can you offer me healing? #*My friend's baby has some sort of genetic disorder . It looks and behaves pretty differently. Do you think you could help me find some information about the baby's disease? Look, a friend of mine needs help (Emilia) Gains Virtuous +1 Here you have all the insects Gains Trustworthy +1 and temporary companion Thum joins caravan. You have a nice collection of books #Oh yes. Unfortunately, I'm about the only person around here who read them. #*'I can read too, and I like books as well. In fact, I'm looking for something specific. I want to learn about Kivi's religion. Do you have any books about it? (Friendly +5, Kukul +3)' #*I need a book about Kivi religion. Do you have one? #*OK. I just wanted to know. I have the book we talked about Requires Spencerism book from Sigurd's Hut . #Oh! Great! Can I have it? #*'Sure. It's all yours. the book to Kukul (Trustworthy +3)' #**'It was my pleasure to help a friend. (Virtuous +1, Kukul +1)' #***'You're welcome. (Smart -1) #***'Weren't you going to pay me for the book? #**I think you said that you were going to pay me. #*No. I'm still using it. #Yup. Right. I was about to mention it. Here, take this. you 5$ #*Oh. OK. Thanks. (+5$, Smart -1) #*'I'm pretty sure that this book is worth much more. (Smart +2)' #**'It's alright. I don't want more money. I just wanted to point out that I'm doing you a favor. ' #**Look. I'm not pretending to get the full price from you, but 5$ is really ridiculous. You should pay me at least 50. (Virtuous -1) #***OK. Sounds good. (+25$) #***Come on. Don't be greedy. Just 15 more and we're even. (Virtuous -2, Kukul -4) #**Hey, don't try to fool me. I want 100$ for this book, or it's not going to end well. (Friendly -5, Virtuous -2, Kukul -5) Fafnir has ordened to assassinate you Requires tell Fafnir that Kukul plans to attack him. Gives Trutsworthy +2 and Kukul +10 Apis I'm here to help you Requires know about Pullid history from Cricket in Silos. #Why do you want to help us? #*'Because the way Drekar treat you is absolutely unjust. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to restore justice. (Friendly +3, Virtuous +3, Apis +1)' #*Because I hate Drekar badly, and I think that it can also help me find the person I'm looking for. (Friendly +1, Trustworthy +2, Apis +2) #Crossbow bolts. At least 50 of them and some melee too. Let's say, cleavers... 5 cleavers and 50 crossbow bolts. Can you do it? #*'Sure. Just give me some time. (Tough +1)' #*Well. I'll think about it. #*What do you need these things? #**Hmm... OK. I'll bring them to you. #**I'll think about it. So, what's up with Lois? #Don't we all? #*'True, but she seems to be specially angry with them.' #*Yeah, You're right. Well. It was nice talking to you. Bye. leave #No idea. I've heard something about some hidden plance, bit I don't know any details. #*'An interesting story. I hope it has a happy ending. (Apis +1)' #*Hmm. Thanks for the story. I found the book #Lois want you to infiltrate into Kivi camp pretending to be a pilgrim to their temple. #*Really?!! What for? #*'Sounds like fun. (Tough +2)' #Nothing. Just speak with their leader and anybody else you meet and try to find out if there's something we could use. #*Ok, I'll think about it. #*'Understood. I'll go do it immediately. (Tough +1, Apis +2)' Ransom Lois Requires attack Lois' squad and imprison Lois. Attack Lois will give Apis reputation -100. #at Lois If you free her, I'll give you 50,000 $. #*I want 100,000. #**OK. 50 is enough. Give them to me. (+50000$) #**100 or nothing. #***It's your problem, old man. leave #***50K and that donkey of yours. (+50000$, +Donkey) #***OK. 50K is enough. (+50000$) #**How about that donkey of yours? (+50000$, +Donkey) #**Then the deal is off. Goodbye. leave #*OK. Let's do it. (+50000$) #*No. Bye. leave Lois Meeting behind her tent #Shh... Yes, but call me Alice. #*Why Alice? (Lois -1) #**Who are you and why am I talking to you? #**Why Lois then? #*'Who exactle are you?' #Apis says you want to help us. #*'Yes, I do.' #*No, not really. (Trustworthy -1, Lois -2) #**I just want to get to Drekar. You are merely a tool. (Friendly -1, Lois -1) #**I'm just joking. Of course I want to help you. #Why? #*I want to fight for justice and defend the innocent. (Friendly +2, Virtuous +1) #*'I hate Drekar badly. (Lois +3)' #*I suspect that Drekar may have captured a friend of mine. I hope to free him. (Trustworthy +1) Attack Drekar on our own #Drekar are a big tribe and war is their profession. We barely stand any chance against them. #*But take a look at my crew. We are pretty badass too. (Requires high total people in the caravan to convince Lois to attack Drekar) #*Hey! Don't you know that I'm famous for being super tough. (Requires high Tough reputation to convince Lois to attack Drekar) #*We just need more people and better equipment. Any idea where to find these things? (Reveals Araten and New Serino in the map) #*You are right. I'll go work on other solutions. leave Fafnir knows where you are hiding Requires tell Fafnir about Saxaul Tree. Gives Trutsworthy +5. Lois's squad will attack Drekar. Marco I'd like to visit your holy temple The player can answer each of the 3 questions 3 times. Each wrong answer give Trustworthy -1. Give 3 wrong answers to a same question will give Trustworthy -10 (total of Trustworthy -13) and the player will must to restart over the dialogue. #Why? #*To pray to the Man of Zinc at the holy place of his birth. (Trustworthy -1) #*'To deepen my understanding of Spencer Rice's teachings.' #*To see the place where Chuck Nariz commited one of his heroic acts. (Trustworthy -1) #How exactly are you going to do it? #*'Reading the original granite plates and speaking with the head Shaman.' #*Meditating in the shadow of the sacred scarecrow in the circles of corn. (Trustworthy -1) #*Seeing the holy beanstalk planted by Spencer Rice himself. (Trustworthy -1) #The head Shaman may require you to perform the Calling to Growth with her before she agrees to talk to you. Do you know what you need to do? #*No. Can you remind me how it's done? (Trustworthy -1) #*'Of course. We'll paint our faces green and will sing songs in plant language asking the crops to grow tall and strong like Spencer Rice himself. (Access to Kivi Camp)' #*We'll touch plants with our hands and will gently pull them upwards and we'll whisper to them asking them to grow. (Trustworthy -1) #*You must paint your whole body green and recite the granite plates while sitting on the other person's shoulders. (Trustworthy -1) Sigurd First talk #I was about to do so, but those guys attacked me and ruined my plans. They hit at night and caught me unprepared. I managed to escape, but they injured me badly. I still have a severe leg injury that Kivi cannot cure. With a leg like this, I'll never reach Araten on my own. #*Why don't you ask one of the Kivi? I'm sure that they''d be happy to meet him.'' #**Sounds like a good plan. (Sigurd +1) #***Sure. I'm your man. (Sigurd +2) #***Nah. It's definitely not for me. #****It does in a way, but I still don't want this job. #****No. Not this way. (Sigurd -1) #****Well... You're right... OK. I'll do it. #**So how do you want to do it? #***Sure. I'm your man. (Sigurd +2) #***Nah. It's definitely not for me. #****It does in a way, but I still don't want this job. #****No. Not this way. (Sigurd -1) #****Well... You're right... OK. I'll do it. #*'I think I could help you with this. (Sigurd +4)' #Excellent. Let me tell you what exactly needs to be done: Find the guy, and tell him about what's going on here. If his legend has at least 1% of truth in it, this guy is some sort of pacifist, and I'm sure that there's a way to convince him that attacking Drekar is the only way to restore peace and harmony in this region. If the guy agrees to help us, bring him here and let him talk to Kivi. #*'OK. Everything's clear. I'll do a couple of preparations and will start the journey. (Virtuous +2)' #*I'm sure sure that you're getting paid well for this job. Don't you think that I'm supposed to be paid for doing it instead of you? (Virtuous -3) #**OK. Sounds good. #**No way. I'm not moving a finger before you pay me. (Virtuous -1) #***Hmm... Well. Seeing it from this perspective, I'd rather accept the job. #***I don't care. You pay first, then I'll do the job. (Virtuous -1) #*You know what, I'm now having second thoughts about it. I think I'll not accept the job this time. Spencer Rice is a lunatic Requires becomes Kukul ambassador by Spencer Rice. #I want you to sabotage the negotiations. Just come back and tell this crazy person that Drekar did not agree to his conditions and that they're going to attack. I'm sure he'll believe you. he seems to trsut you. #*OK. I'll do it. #*Hmm. It sounds a little immoral, but I'll think about it. #**Now we're talking. OK. I'll do it. (Virtuous -5) #**It doesn't change anything. #*'No way. I'm not doing anything like this. If you believe that Kivi must attack, go speak to Spencer Rice and try to convince him.' #**Now we're talking. OK. I'll do it. (Virtuous -5) #**'It doesn't change anything.' I don't need your employer money Requires refuses Sigurd's sabotage mission, then talk to him again. Gives Sigurd reputation +2. Spencer Rice Araten #It's possible. With all those "miracles" I've performed, it must have been easy to accept me as a god. Well, at least I managed to insert a lot of pacifism into this religion. When I first met Kivi they were a very agressive tribe that harassed their neighbors all the time. #*Being pacific is good, bit I'm afraid that hey have become a little too pacific. #*'See, maybe your religion is not such a bad thing after all.' #**'Maybe they'll understand it one day, but right now we should use whatever tools we have to prevent the violence. (Rational +3, Spencer Rice +2)' #**Why would they? Religion is good, It gives people hope. (Rational -2) #***It's hard to base your hope on other people when all they are doing is killing, robbing and raping each other. #***Why not? Imaginary worlds are beautiful. (Rational -2, Smart -1) #****How can you tell that they aren't real? #****Maybe you are right, but I still believe that as long as following some rules has positive results, it doesn't matter where these rules comes from. (Rational+1) #*****Now YOU are talking in fantasies. Can you see any people bringing their goodness out? I see them killing each other on daily basis. (Spencer Rice -2) #*****Well... yeah... maybe in a thousand years from now... I gave Drekar your ultimatum Requires talk to Fafnir as Kivi ambassador. #Tell me. What did they say? #*They accepted it. (Virtuous -3) #*'They wanted me to tell you that are aceepting it, but in fact, they're just going to leave the region and keep doing their business somewhere else. (Fafnir -50, Kivi attacks Drekar)' #*They rejected it and said that they declare war on Kivi. (Trustworthy -10, Fafnir -50, Kivi attacks Drekar) Fafnir I came from Kukul Requires came to Drekar Camp with Thum. #Olaf? Yup. I know Olaf. What do you want from him? #*Do you know where he is? #*How do you know him? #So many questions! Why in the Void should I even speak with a Luthor like you? #*I come from Kukul, remember? (Smart -1) #*'I can pay you, just name the price. (Rational +1)' #Kay. There's a problem that needs a solution. There were several attacks on my men lately. I've lost some good warriors, but it's not the worst part. The problem is that the attackers are... women. You understand what it means don't you? Drekar warriors being killed by women?!! It's a krypt disaster! #*How can I help you with this? #*What's wrong with women? Why can't women be warriors? (Virtuous +1, Fafnir -2) #**OK. I understand now. Tell me what needs to be done. #**The big question is why you want to control people in the first place. (Friendly -1, Virtuous +2, Tough +5, Fafnir -5) #***Yes. Please tell me what needs to be done. #***No. #****Sorry. I didn't mean to say no. It's a misunderstanding. I do want it. Please tell me what to do. #****I don't care. (Friendly -1, Trustworthy +1, Virtuous +3, Tough +3, Fafnir -2) #Yup. I'll do everything I can. #*OK then. I'll try to help you. (Fafnir +1) #*Let me think about it. #**I'll get back to you later. leave #**OK. I'll do it. (Fafnir +1) Kukul is planning to attack you Requires show Case 836 to Kukul #It sounds like a load of krypt, but it's the second time I'm hearing this today, so come on. Tell me why in the Void would Kukul do such thing? #*Whom did you hear it from the first time? #*He found out that you have a treasure in your possession. #OK then. He wanted a war, he'll have his war, and he'll have it right now when he has not made any allies yet and when his men are not ready. Drekar!!! Come here everybody! #*back and watch Drekar take off to attack Lintu (Trusthworthy -20, Virtuous -1, Fafnir +1, Drekar attacks Lintu) #*Wait!!! Why risk your men in a useless war while all you need to do is kill Kukul. (Trusthworthy -9, Smart +3, Virtuous -1, Fafnir +1, Kukul get murdered after some time) #**Good idea. #**Do you need help to kill Kukul? (Fafnir +1) I know how to find Lois Requires learn Lois' location from Apis after deliver the Spencerism book. #I'm all ears. #*I'll tell you later. I must go now. leave #*Fafnir about the saxaul tree (Trustworthy -10, Fafnir +3, Calvin appears in New Serino , Drekar Warrior unit is send to kill Lois) I represent Kivi Tribe Requires becomes Kukul ambassador by Spencer Rice. #So what! I kill you and we leave this place. They'll never catch up to us. #*'You're just bluffing. You won't leave all the valuable stuff you have here. And you'll need at least a couple of days to pack it all. It's more than enough time for Kivi to hit you. (Smart +3)' #*You think it's easy? I don't know if I'll win, but I promise to kill at least a dozen of your best men. (Tough +3, Requires high Tough reputation) #*This would be a very unethical thing to do. #Whatever! The case is that I don't want to kill you. I want you to tell Kivi that I'll be a good boy, so come on. Tell me what you want in exchange. #*10,000 $ sounds like a good sum. (+10000$, Rational -5) #*'I want to find my friend Olaf. (Calvin appears in New Serino)' #*Nothing. You won't buy me. #**Well... You know what... Give me 10,000 $ and I'll tell Kivi what you want. (+10000$, Rational -5) #**On the other hand, if you help me find my friend Olaf, I'll help you. (Calvin appears in New Serino) #**Screw you! (Game Over) I want that girl Requires attack Lois' squad and imprison Lois.This dialogue will appear before all others. #Hey! I want that girl that you have with you at Lois. How much do you want for her? #*She's not for sale. #**OK. I'll take 10,000$. (+10000$) #**I may change my mind if you give me 100,000 $. #**What if you give me some information in exchange for her? (Fafnir +10, Calvin appears in New Serino) #**I said she's not for sale. #***I said no. (Game Over) #***OK. Give me 10,000 $. (+10000$) #***100,000 sounds like a price that could change my mind. #***Forget about money. I'll give her to you if you provide some information. (Fafnir +10, Calvin appears in New Serino) #*How much do you offer? #**OK. Sounds fair. (+10000$) #**Oh no. I want at least 100,000. #**Give me 15 and she's all yours. (+15000$) #**I've changed my mind. I don't want money. I want information. (Fafnir +10, Calvin appears in New Serino) #*10,000. (+10000$) #*'100,000.' #*I don't want money. I want information. (Fafnir +10, Calvin appears in New Serino) #What?!! Are you kidding me? Since when does a person cost so much money? I'll give 20 grand and don't ask for more. (Requires ask for 100000$) #*OK. 20 grand sounds good. (+20000$) #*'She's not just a person. She's your worst enemy. 100,000 is a fair price for her. (Smart +8)' #**OK. 50 is good enough. (+50000$) #**'I said 100,000 and I'm not going to change it.' #***OK. I'll take 50. (+50000$) #***'75.' #****'OK. Give me 50. (+50000$, Fafnir +5, Calvin appears in New Serino)' #****65 is my last price. (Fafnir -5 each time you click it) #*How about 50? #**OK. (+20000$) #**25. (+25000$) #*How about some information instead of money? (Fafnir +10, Calvin appears in New Serino) Category:Walkthrough Category:Incomplete